la historia de los herederos
by batiluca27
Summary: esta es mi segunda historia expero que les guste lod avisos estan dentro


La historia de los herederos

Esta historia se basa en la historia de los hermanos

El tiempo que se usara va ser en presente habrá poco pasado o flash back

Los personajes no son míos sino de: DC, Harry Potter, el ladrón del rayo, nickelowdian , Marvel y pokémon

En esta historia los hermanos tendrán también tienen las edades invertidas en esta historia colocare las edades para que os cuadre la historia.

Ahora sin nada mas que decir que disfruten la historia

Edades Anteriores y Actuales

Percy (12) - 14

Anabell (13) -15

Taliha (15) -17

Nico(13)-15

Golfri (14) -16

Harry (12) -14

Draco (12) -14

Fred (18) -20

George (18) -20

Ron (13) -16

Hermeone (13) -16

Nivi (13) -16

Luna (10) -12

GINNY (10) -12

Danny (W12) -14

Daniela (12) -14

Jazz (18) -20

Sam (12) -14

Tuker (12) -14

Dick (12) -14

Jackson (9) -11

Tim (8) -10

Steph (8) -10

Cass (7) -9

Dame (4) -6

Babs (13) -15

Helena (5) -7

Terry (6) -8

Matt (4) -6

Carly (4) -6

Conner (7) -9

Colin (8) -10

Bastion (12) -14

Explicacion 

aqui voy a colocar la parte final del primer libro para que sea guia en la cual

se ve reflejado el vinculo y despue su fortalezimiento como una hermaldad

esta era la forma de ver en el pasado

Punto de vista de los muchachos

ya ha pasado un años desde que todo inicio y ahora estamos vinculados y entrenamos mas fuerte

todos hemos aprendido magia, cosas de fantasmas,artesmarciales,hablar diferntes idiomas entre otras cosas despues del entrenamiento estuvimos con los dioses ahora somos fuertes es hora de volver a casa.

DICK

Hoy se cumplen 2 años que ha pasado la disputa que tuvimos contra el dios de olimpo debido al dolorr que se causo entre los dioses y no lo entiendo del todo hoy Ademas me acabo de enterar que Fred va traer a su nueva novia para conocer a a la

familia de los dioses ya que ella conocio a su familia magica yo ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados pero no me pueden culpar por ello es que aun no lo puedo asimilar.

al menos no tan rapido usetedes preguntan donde estoy viviendo ahora pues vivo con Bruce y todos mis hermanos y compinches eso ultimo fue porque durante el enfrentamiento murieron varias familias y si entre eso los de mi ahora gran

familia. yo solamente espero que mi amigo y hermano sea feliz pero tambien que pueda guardar nuestros secretos

sali para ir a las barras paralelas y para pensar en las alturas donde me sentia feliz.

no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi hasta que senti algo en mi entonces lo supe era Danny diciendome que ya habian llegado la pareja y que fuera entonces lo hice y no lo podia creer la pareja de fred era Natacha

entonces ella al verme me saludo de abrazo y yo a ella entonces todos exepto:Alf,Bruce,Jackson,Tim,Cass,Sthep,Dami,Babs,Terry,Matt,Helena,Carly,Conner,Colin y Bastion. preguntaron como era que la conocia y entre los dos le explicamos que yo estuve un tiempo con los avangers despues de eso le pregunte como estaban todos y ella me lo dijo y todos nos reimos del pobre stark despues de eso ella me dijo que cuidaria los secretos incluso stark lo hara, yo acenti y la habrace y le di una broma y ella hizo el drama y nos divertimos luego dejamos a la pareja en su mundo y yo sali a ver a mis tios los dioses del cielo y el infra respetivamente le dije a mi madre y a Bruce que probablemente no volveria hasta dentro de un mes me dijeron que vale y cuidate y recuerda obedecer las reglas de tus tios y tu padre ah antes de irte hijo

si mama ella sabe que mis hermanos tambien estaban alli con los dioses podrias decirle a tu padre que me debe una visita

era cierto mi padre biologico no ha venido y mama, Bruce y canuto se estan preocupando y yo le dije que lo haria y que nos veriamos despues y ella lo sabia y me fui.

Percy

Despues de conocer a la pareja le habice a mamá ,canuto y Bruce que mientras Dick se prepara me ira llevando a los demas exeptuando a la pareja , Geoge y Jazz ella me dijo que vale me dijo lo de siempre y antes que me dijera algo mas sali

para reunir a los demas, en la plaza para experar a Dick e irnos mientras esperamos vimos a alguien vestido con armadura y yo me puse nervioso alerte que no se separen que voy a alertar a mi hermano y asi lo hice rezando que Dick hubiera recibido el mensage.

DICK,Natasha,los gemelos,jazz,Sally,Bruce y canuto

ibamos a la puerta a terminar de despedirnos pero:

Dick: Pero que esta haciendo ese aqui

Bruce,canuto y los gemelos: GRRRRRRRRRR

Sally y jazz :calmesen

Natasha: ah, Dick ve con los demas que te estan esperando Fred si no te calmas dormiras en el sofa si vosotros 3 no parais le dire a Alfred.

y todos lo hicieron

Nat:Si pasare pregunto a Dick

te vere luego?Dick

Nat:si

Dick:Gracias

el dijo y se fue

mientras comenzo la discucion de dos ex compañeros

CONVERSACION GRUPAL

Al ver a nuestro vinculador llegar decidimos darle un respiro y esperar a estar

con los dioses para ver que actividades habrian y cuando llegaron a la playa vio que poseidon y Hades les estaban esperando

para ir a ver a zeus y asi comenzar las actividades despues de un rato de actividad los dioses les dijeron que mañana habrian mas cosas asi que cedieron a eso

Dick le dijo a poseidon lo que su madre le dijo que debia ir a ver al resto de la familia y el sabia que era cierto y que lo haria el proximo mes y el asintio

P:oye hermano

DGW: Dime

Hp:quien era ese tipo

Dvf:que queria  
DF:parecia enojado por algo

H:creo que deberias darnos una explicacion

R:espero que no sea por la no sea por la novia de mi hermano

DW:tt de Seguro que era iroman

JTW:concuerdo con demon

TMW:yo creo que no deberiamos juzgar hasta no saber que pasa

los demas:...

Fred

ya han pasado 3 meses desde la discusion de mi novia con su ex compañero

y la dejado sin animo para salir ni siquiera las bromas hacen efecto y mi gemelo est igual o peor que yo y esto a echo daño a todos incluso nuestro amigo,hermno y vinculo dijo que el no soportaba mas esto y le dijo a Bruce que iba a la cueva y que se lleva al equipo y sus hermanos con el desde luego el solo asintio le dijo lo de siempre y se fueron y yo me siento tan mal que solo deseo que todo se solucione ya.

Jorge

Mi familia esta triste y todo por ese idiota que ademas de entristeser a Nat ha hecho que mis compiches de juegos,bromas,travesuras se fuera dejando una melancolia gigante yo siento el deseo de mi hermano,canuto,Bruce,TiaSally,Alfred,Los 3 grandes y todos los semidioses y dioses quieren que deje de haber dolor ya mi

lo ultimo que me entere fue que Hermes el dios de las bromas tenia un tarea en la cual yo no podia estar yo acepte ya que no estaba bien quiero que esto acabe ya por el bien de la familia.

Hermes

esto esta mal y os lo explicare todo desde hace dos años los 3 grandes junto con los demas dioses crearon nuevos pactos en los cuales dieron unas cuantas libertades siempre y cuando lo hermanos estaban ademas de mas facilidad de aprendisaje y bueno hubo paz de nuevo desde la reconstruccion del vinculo pero ahora todo parece decaido hoy me reuni con mis 3 grandes hermanos y despues de enterarme de la situacion deseo hacer venganza y mis hermanos igual pero el unico que tenia la cabeza fria era zeus y el nos hizo parar las hancias y el dijo que tenia la venganza planeada y todos escuchamos el plan entonces zeus me dijo que el heroe Thort y Hulk son aliados en esto ya poseidon les mando las imagenes y y avisos a ellos ahora viene la tarea sucia es decir que me tocaba mi ensuciarme con las bromas pequeñas y ser el lider del gran grupo

entonces levante la mirada para ver si tenia razon y al ver esos 6 pares de ojos sumados a los de atras confirmandolo me acerque a mis hermanos y vi que me dieron el poder de transformarme mas yo se que solo es para emergencias y nada de bromas con este poder solamente una vez al año entonces vi a poseidon enviando un mensaje me imagino que a su familia

despues de eso me dieron un mapa donde encontrar a mi grupo broma y fui a casa a prepararme de camino me encontre con una criatura que le estaban atacando entonces vi que eran una panda de firos y spirows los espante por un pequeño rayo y al acercarme vi un pequeño evee asi que lo cogi y lo sane de camino a mi casa entonces vi que queria quedarce conmigo asi que lo acogi y lo llame Riu al llegar a casa le di de comer y prepare todo y me estire e intente descansar pero por la oprecion de la tristesa no pude entonces senti a Riu asomarse le dije que viniera y asi lo hizo se estiro sobre mi entonses le pase algunos de mis poderes mas la imortalidad y vi que se veia igua salvo que yo se que el tiene mis poderes y es inmortal sabia de arceus asi que lo convoque despues el dijo que lo cuidara y que no dejara que esta tristeza le llene y yo lo entenedia y agradeci.y pude descansar con Riu en mis brazos. El dia siguiente recogi mi maleta con comida y demas cosas,subi a Riu en mi hombro y me fui a juntarme con los muchachos y comenzar con la tarea que los 3 grandes me habian encomendado,tarde un poco pero,encontre a todos los muchachos en una montaña oculta decidi que lo mejor era que me dejara ver asi lo hice y vi que Dick puso una clave y me dijo que creo una clave para dioses pero era para que entraran de vez encuando vi el estado de los muchachos y lo primero que hice fue presentarles a Riu esplicarles toda la historia desde la orden de zeus hasta ls parte de su obtencion entonces me centre y les pregunte si me ayudarian y me dejarian ser el lider y ellos asintieron despues de todo,eran su familia entonces les dije que teniamos aliados ahi en els avangers pero ellos se pusieron tensos por eso pero al decirles quienes eran se tranquilizaron.

Entonces procedi con la reparticion de los poderes y la explicacion del plan y todos formaron sub grupos desde luego los 5 hermanos, Damean,Riu yYo iremos juntos luego comenzamos a dar grito de esparta

el cual todos estabamos de acuerdo:

por el amor,la justicia,por la hermaldad,la gentilesa,los dioses , nosotros mismos y la mas importante para nosotros

la familia.

ese ironman tendra lo que merece aunque lo siento por los demas pero si uno daña a un mienbro de la familia todos sufren bueno exeptuando hulk y thort decidimos como y cuando atacar empezando por hakear sin ser descubierto

sabemos que las armaduras no las podemos hakear pero si sus otras cosas, entonce yo dije que empiece la operacion venganza vs iroman.

Conner

hoy todos nos vamos a colar en la guarida de los avangers como una venganza y los dioses nos habian dado nuervos poderes para usar cuando algo daña a la familia como es este caso

nos dividimos en sub grupos y nuestro objetivo era stark pero nos llevaremos a varios que no lo mercen

pero eso les enseñara que si te metes con un mienbro de esta familia los tienes a todos

THORT heroe del martillo magico

Ha pasado algo indeceable yo habia salido a ver a mi hermano

y cuando llego veo a toni con una sonrisita macabra y eso me dio mala espina y

tenia razon le pregunte que hizo entoces me conto su pequeño viagesito para desquitarse con Natasha y su noviesito entonces pense oh no stark dime que no ha provocado la furia de los semidioses dije acordandome de Dick que algunos le cogimos cariño al pequeño semidios

y el le dijo que no fue a el aunque el despues dice ups entonces le dije has causado un desastre coloquial

y que el iba a su cuarto pero el muy burro lo dijo entono risa en ese mismo momento llego hulk pero en su forma humana y me pregunto si sabia algo de tasha le conte lo ocurrido con stark y el estaba temblando entonces le dije que esta noche le invito de comida y la llamos para ver como esta y el le pregunto si podia ser un suchi rotatorio le asenti y pedi reservacion para las 11 y dos pesonas y no era una cita despues de eso ambos recibieron una vision y ambos asintieron a la voz

despues de eso salimos a dar un parseo y de paso llamar luke haber si ayuda con eso.

Natasha

Ese idiota de stark me ha entristesido mucho y no solo a mi sino a todos los demas

yo deseo en silencio que esta tristesa y que vuelva haber luz aqui ya yo he intentado quitarme la vida pero

me han detenido y curado entonces lo entendi yo formo parte de un vinculo inrompible por eso deseo que eso acabe ya

mientras iba de camino a mi cama me encontre con una criatura rara entonces coji la carta y la lei y lo entendi uno era para mi el otro para fred entonces senti un par de brazos atras de mi era fred que no se sorprendio de ver la pokebola me pidio que la abrieramos juntos y asi lo hicimos y salieron una criaturita tierna en forma de osito y el otro de cerdito entonces vi una targeta con la explicacion despues de eso yo no queria mas que ir a la cama y fred tambien lo hizo pero al ver a ellos ahi les digimos que subieran y les pusimos nombres para reconocerlos y nos fuimos a dormir y por primera vez hubo paz pero

solo para la noche pero no me importo y me dormi pensando en mi nueva familia.

Hermes resumen y mision cumplida

ha sido una bonita semana porque le dimos a ese mal nacido con nuestra broma pedimos disculpas a los que eran inocentes las gracias a sus dos aliados y volvimos a casa para celebrar pero antes le pedi a Riu que transportara al imbecil frente de nat y desde luego frente a todos los dioses es decir en la gran casa del señor del mar y creo que hades va a disfrutar de la humillacion me fije en los chicos y vi que pensaban lo mismo despues de eso transporte los demas a enfrentarno a la furia de triton mas sin embargo lo hariamos con una sonrisita y ademas de que recuperare la paz y luz que falta con eso el regreso de nuetros hermanos para dormir en paz y por 1 vez senti un mega vinculo de gente que corcondavan conmigo y con eso volvimos a casa con la gran familia.

La union de la familia, el perdon , la desicion y el castigo de Ironman

Terry

Estoy feliz porque voy a ver al resto de mi familia

Compañero

estraño mi familia es decir a canuto,Bruce,Jazz,mis amigos dioses y semidioses

Volumen

tt Quiero venganza por la separacion de mi familia

Cass,Sthep,Helena,Babs,Carry y demas chicas: pronto volveremos a toda la familia y estaremos para el maximo castigo de Iroman

Dick, Harry, Percy, Danny, Dani

mientras estabamos de camino en casa sentimos a Damian trazar algo en su menten pero por el aura no era violenta sino serena a travez de nuestra conexion sentimos paz y tambien llevabamos la conciencia limpia

entonces fuimos resibidos bien vimos a los ojos de nuestros Guardianes y madre.

Blastion y el resto

Nosotros os resumiremos lo que ocurrio despues:

-El ex heroe pidio un perdon falso

-los dioses le dijeron que tenia que llevar la armadura venom y no se la puede quitar

\- Tía de a Sally regaña a poseidon por no cumplir con la familia

\- los semidioses y dioses hicieron una fiesta y se nos dieron pokemons

en realidad fue un dia que quiero que acabe para poder descansar y vi a travez del vinculo que los otros igual y vi que papá nos llamo para ir a la cama y asi lo hicimos y el junto a tia Sally y canuto nos dijeron bienvenidos a casa y que descancen y en eso estamos por ahora.

El nacimiento y los recuerdos de la familia

Fred: ha pasado 8 meses desde el castigo del idiota y el regreso de mis compinches despues de ese dia al siguiente nos enteramos que nat estaba embarazada entonces vi a los animales quietos como si solo escucharan al cosa que nos enteramos fue de que Geoge estaba con Jazz desde luego ellos dos hacen un buen partido entonces todos comenzamos a hacer promesas y muchas cosas mas mientras estamos en sala de expera todos hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que salio la diosa dela fertilidsd con una risita traviesa pero feliz y preguntamos que era pero ella dijo que era mejor que lo vieramos por nosotros mismos pero lo dijo con ternura entonces puedes entrar solo o si quieres con alguien entonces el dijo que llevaria a dos personas conmigo lleve a mi gemelo y a Dick

pero vi que damean estava tranquilo y pregunte si lo podia llevar con nosotros ella parecio pensarlo y asintio y le dije que viniera y el nos siguio cuando entre vi 6 cabecitas y eso me dio una gran dicha y no solo a mi sino a mi gemelo a Damean y Dick

despues de eso toda la familia se fue y yo me quede con emboar y samurot como guadias

Bruce

han pasado los años y todos los muchachos se han ido a cumplir con con su existencia hace poco me retire de mi empresa,y la vendi a los gemelos para que hicieran uso de ella con cabeza y solo me volvi el ser de la noche

canuto se volvio mi compañero ademas de eso tengo nuevos pajaritos en el negocio de heroes es decir mis sobrinitos ahora todo el mundo esta viendo hacia el futuro.

Epílogo

los hermanos semidioses

o:sabes que si llegamos tarde no podremos salir con Bat

st:ya lo se pero acabo de ver algo raro

w: que es

l:creo que mejor vamos donde nuestro abuelo y el nos lo dira

k:si coincido

cuando llegamos a la guarida vimos a la familia les contamos lo que vimos

entonces vimos a mami furiosa y el abuelo dijo que el les contaria todo mientras ella se ocupa de es asunto

ella asintio y abrazo al abuelo y el nos dijo que hoy no saldriamos pero a cambio nos contaria la historia de toda la familia y aceptmos

y entonces el nos conto todo y despues preguntamos que pasara de ahora en adelante y el nos respondio con una metafora que nuestros caminos apenas comienzan pero la historia se repite.


End file.
